


Musings

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [9]
Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Demons, Emotions, Empathy, M/M, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Aron finds himself thinking about his contractor.





	Musings

An intense splash of sweetness graced his tongue, igniting his taste buds and driving his body forward to coax more and more of the flavour from the human beneath him. There was a hint of tang underlying the sweetness, bringing a whole new dimension to the taste and steadily growing more empowering as the seconds ticked by, closer and closer and closer.

Minhyun screamed out, spine arching up beautifully, as he came across his stomach, stripes of white painting his contract symbol. His eyes were closed in bliss, slender fingers fisting the sheets on either side of his body as his hips rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Aron found him the most beautiful like this; coming undone under his touch.

The demon continued rocking his own hips, soaking up the array of flavours seeping into his skin. It didn’t take him long to reach his own release, spilling into Minhyun with a deep groan.

A gentle silence fell on the room, only Minhyun’s heavy breathing and quick heartbeat interrupting the quiet. Aron pulled away and stared down at his contractor, flashing an easy smirk when their gazes met. The smell of sex and sweat hung heavy in the air, but the scent was strongly overpowered by Minhyun’s natural fragrance, distracting much of Aron’s sense of smell.

The demon leaned down suddenly; running the tip of his tongue along Minhyun’s hip, effectively cleaning his soiled skin. The taste of Minhyun’s cum exploded on Aron’s tongue, a heartier, richer version of his scent. Aron’s closed his eyes in delight, his hunger having faded to only a dull urge in the pit of his stomach; an urge that never fully went away.

When he opened his eyes again, Minhyun’s deep, chocolate gaze was settled on his face, hints of awe and satisfaction shining in the orbs. Aron ducked down again to finish cleaning off the contract symbol etched onto Minhyun’s skin.

The pentagram mark was Aron’s pride and joy. It labelled Minhyun as _his_ and _his alone_. No demon would dare attempt to snag his prize, and no human would ever get the chance. Minhyun was wholly _his_ for as long as the contract held, and Aron planned on it holding for quite a while.

Minhyun was, dare he say, special and Aron wasn’t going to let him get away.

Once the mark was clean and again glowing brightly, the demon took his usual spot, right beside his exhausted contractor, skin flush against skin and limbs tangled until whose was whose was indistinguishable.

They were facing each other, noses brushing whenever either of them moved. Minhyun’s sweet breath fanned Aron’s face, warmth gracing the demon’s otherwise cold skin.

Here, like this, Aron could truly appreciate the beauty of his contractor. The way the edge of his jaw sloped up to the dip of his high cheekbones. How his lips glistened, red and swollen from the abuse of rough teeth and how his nose rounded softly at the tip, only to travel up to a strong, straight bridge, still dusted with a bit of a blush. Aron could take in the shape of Minhyun’s eyes, the exotic taper at the corners and gentle fold of his eyelids. His forehead was smooth, hidden beneath silky, sweat-dampened strands of dark brown hair.

Aron felt tempted to run his fingers through that hair, running the soft strands across the pads of his fingers. He felt tempted to trace the shape of those eyes, to feel the delicate fluttering of Minhyun’s eyelashes beneath his touch. Aron wanted to kiss those lips, feel just how smooth he knew they were, worked between his teeth.

The demon didn’t have to fantasize any longer, for Minhyun took the initiative and captured Aron’s lips with his own. With a soft hum of pleasure, Aron took control and gently slid his mouth against Minhyun’s, the tip of his tongue peeking out to teasingly lick at the seam of Minhyun’s lips. The incubus suddenly wished to be gentle, to bring Minhyun pleasure and thus, bring himself more of Minhyun’s addicting scent.

It was a desire to be affectionate, a desire Aron made sure to ignore. An incubus had no room to be tender or anything but the sex-addicted, heartless creatures that they were. It was all about feeding off of the ripe flesh of mortals; the raw, lust driven actions of desperate, wanting humans. It was Aron’s job to evoke those feelings, to drag them out with any means necessary, to get his meal; and he was certainly capable of achieving such, being born as the most sexually gifted creatures across dimensions.

He didn’t have time, nor the patience, for affectionate acts.

But alas, there were times when he slipped up.

Aron had blamed it on being caught up in the moment, on Minhyun’s overwhelming emotions, on every little possible thing under the moon, no matter how ridiculous. The incubus knew the real truth though, the undeniable truth that Aron truly just _wanted_ to do what he did. He wanted to thread his fingers through Minhyun’s, feel the human’s fingers clench as he rode through the pleasure Aron was giving him. He wanted to caress his contractor’s skin, revel in the impossible smoothness of his body and bury his nose in the subtle flesh, inhaling Minhyun’s unique fragrance for hours. He wanted to kiss Minhyun, to capture those silky, plush lips and just _taste_.

He _wanted_ and like all Hellish creatures, his selfishness wasn’t used to being contained, overpowering reason and boundaries.

He slipped up.

And Minhyun _noticed_.

His human’s heartbeat always gave him away, increasing in pace every time Aron accidentally showed a sliver of affection. It was a little worrying, since there was a chance that there was something more to it than just Minhyun’s heartbeat quickening. But for the most part, Aron let it slide, enjoying the intensified taste of Minhyun due to his body pumping more blood than usual throughout his body.

This was one of the instances where Aron just let what happened, happen.

And like always, the incubus would blame his moment of weakness on something else, silently feeding his own selfish desires with the full awareness of the possible repercussions of his actions. 

**Author's Note:**

> It was a little difficult trying to figure out how Aron thinks/feels but I'm pretty satisfied with this one.  
> Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
